scarification
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Il est loin d'elle, pourtant il l'a cherche. Elle boit, elle se drogue et par dessus tout, elle se scarifie. KyoXYuya ce n'est pas une deadfic! Ne vous arretez pas au titre please!


Auteur: Etsuko

Base: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Genre: romantique avec un peu de drame pour éviter l'effet guimauve!

Couple: Yuya et Kyo

Dislaimer: les personnages ne sont pas a moi ils sont a Akimine Kamijo

Note: il y a quelque chose d'important, en effet dans cette fan fic il y a plusieurs pensées, celles de Kyo, de Yuya et la scène en globalité. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous embrouiller!

Donc les pensées seront en italique et la vue dans l'ensemble en normal. (Sachant que je n'aime pas marquer POV Yuya ou autre truc dans ce genre, j'trouve que c'est pas trop esthétique), j'espère que vous aimerez ma fic.

Bonne lecture !!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scarification**

_Cela faisait plus de 4 heures que j__'__avais mentie a Bonten en disant que je partais en ville pour m__'__acheter un nouveau Kimono…_

_Non… En fait,__ j__'__errais seule dans la ville, comme un fantôme, une âme perdue. _

_Depuis son départ j'avais dérapé__e... Drogue, Alcool, et... _

_J'aimais voir mon sang couler, si rouge... Mon sang coulait autant que mes larmes._

_Depuis la défaite des Mibu, nous n__'__avions toujours pas retrouvé Kyo, juste son sabre le Tenro…_

_« Kyo… Penses-tu à moi en ce moment ? »_

_J__'__effaçai ces idées de ma tête, je suis bête, comment pouvait il penser à moi ? Lui le démon aux yeux rouges et moi une simple femme qui ce scarifiait pour oublier sa douleur._

_De__ nouvelles larmes perlaient sur mes joues._

_Kyo… Il obsédait mes pensées, comme une drogue, je n__'__avais qu__'__une idée en tête, le voir, écouter sa voix, voir ses yeux rouges, le toucher..._

_Je rougis._

_Comme d__'__habitude je m__'__interdisais ce genre de pensées, comment pouvais-je aimer un homme comme ça, et puis de toute facon il ne resterait pas avec moi._

_Malgrès tout ça __il m__'__attirait, par tout son être, ses défauts comme ses qualités… Oui Kyo avait des qualités._

_Il m__'__avait déjà touché une fois tendrement, en me demandant comment j__'__allais… J'étais si heureuse de le revoir!_

_Sa main, si chaude, avait touché ma joue… J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure toujours._

_A présent mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir, comme d'habitude…_

**----------**

**Alors que Yuya laissait ses tristes pensées voler à leurs aises.**

**Un homme rentrait dans la même ville…**

**----------**

_Pffff…_

_J__'__en ai marre, le jour où je les retrouverais je pourrais __sûrement__ récupérer mon sabre… Ce salaup m'a envoyé a des lieux de lui!_

_Planche à pain, ses cris, ça me manque, je ne peux même plus me distraire… Ou piquer son porte feuille._

_En plus mes pensées ne vont que vers elle. Quoi que je fasse._

_Je deviens sentimental__ à cause d'elle!_

**----------**

**Kyo marchait dans les rues ****à la recherche d'alcool****.**

**Quant à Yuya, elle, était assise sur un banc d'un vendeur de saké buvant quelques malheureux verres, le**** visage ravagé par la tristesse. Elle était presque méconnaissable.**

**Kyo vit enfin un**** marchant et pénétra dans le magasin.**

**----------**

_J__'__entendais des pas derrière moi…_

_Des pas comme ceux de Kyo; __assez lent, sûr mais nonchalant. _

_Je serrais le sabre de __maître__ Muramas__a._

_Je décidais de fixer mes yeux sur le nouvel arrivant._

_C__'__était lui, Kyo, était- ce un rêve ? _

_Je pris le pauvre couteau qui me servait pour mes funestes consolations, prête à recommencer, honteuse. Jamais je ne toucherais le sabre de __maître__ Muramasa pour ces choses. _

_Je m'enfuis._

**----------**

_Planche a pain?! __Non! __Attends! _

**----------**

**Une chose tomba à terre, son trois coups, il le ramassa et ****il****s****e mi****t**** à sa poursuite. **

**Yuya courrait en pleurant son couteau en main suivit par Kyo.**

**----------**

_Non ce n__'est__ pas lui, j__'__ai rêvé__!_

_Je me réfugiais dans une rue sombre en pleurant._

_« J'ai même des visions de lui...Je veux l'oublier. Il ne reviendra pas, il ne restera pas... Tout oublier, je dois tout oublier... Tout. »_

_Je levais la manche de mon Kimono, des entailles blanchâtres se voyait sur ma peau._

**----------**

_Je restais à __l__'__entrée de la petite rue à l__'__écouter pleurer, ses mots me firent mal, étrangement mal... Je vis toutes les entailles sur ses poignets..._

**----------**

**Elle se planta le couteau dans le l'estomac.**

**En entendant le bruit de la chair qui se rompt sous la lame qu'il connaissait si bien, Kyo sortit de l****'****ombre et s'approcha de Yuya .**

**Il la prit par les épaules.**

**Elle ****fut surprise et apeurée, mais elle ne pleurait pas... **

**----------**

_Il était là__ devant moi, voyant toutes mes blessures physiques et mentales._

_J'eus peur, que dirait-il ? _

_De toute façon je vais partir, mais j'aurais tellement voulu lui tenir encore compagnie…_

_**----------**_

_Elle était si fragile..._

_Est-ce vraiment de ma faute? _

**----------**

**Kyo toucha les mains à présent dénuée de chaleur de la chasseuse de prime...**

**Leurs yeux brillaient tristement.**

**----------**

_« Kyo…J'aurais voulu être encore avec toi. J'ai le droit à un__ cadeau pour ma mort, toi...» _

_Peut être était-ce la réalité, je ne sais pas...__Mais..._

_«__Ce rêve est si doux...»_

_Je fermais les yeux j__'__étais trop fatiguée._

_**----------**_

**Elle sombrait.**

**Il hurlait.**

**----------**

_« Imbécile ! Tu n__'__es qu__'__une idiote ! Réfléchis avant d__'__agir putain ! Réfléchis ! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Fait chier! Reste avec moi!»_

**----------**

**Des larmes ****attérirent sur les vêtements de la chasseuse de prime, ****pourtant elle ne pleurait pas ****...**

**Elle mourrait.**

**Il retira doucement le couteau. ****Elle n****e bougea pas. La mort venait la chercher.**

**Il détacha le obi de Yuya, prit le tissu et entrava la plaie.…**

**Il marcha longtemps dans la ville, pour trouver l'auberge où elle logeait.**

**Quand il eu trouvé il exigea de savoir ou était sa chambre et rapidement.**

**Il la pausa sur le futon et prit Bonten par le col.**

**« Tu ne pouvais pas la protéger merde !**

**-****Que voulais tu que je dise !? **

**-****Je m****'****en fous!**

**-Je sais :**** Tu ne dois pas te scarifier Yuya ni tenter de te tuer! Tu sais Kyo est le plus loin possible de toi, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu****'****il ne t****'****aime pas! Il est partit pour ne pas te voir !**

**-****…**

**-****C****'****est à cause de toi tout ****ça**** ! Pas de nous !**

**-****Non ! Tu mens !**

**-****Prends la vérité en face ! Elle t****'****aime ! Tu n'as jamais fuis, ne commence pas maintenant...»**

**Bonten enleva la main de Kyo et partit bruyamment en balançant la moindre petite chose qui se trouvait sur son passage…**

**Kyo soupira et s'assit ****près ****de Yuya.**

**Il prit son visage dans ses mains et tenta de se calmer…**

**Il ****se sentait mal. Lui qui avait fait la morale à Kyoshiro parce qu'il avait fuit. Et lui, Kyo aux yeux de démon avait fait la même chose.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son kimono.**

**Il ouvrit ****ses yeux rouges ****et vit Yuya, elle se releva difficilement, gémissant face a la douleur…**

**Elle le regardait inquiète,les larmes aux yeux. Comme si elle lui disait pardon de toutes les tortures qu'elle s'était infligée et lui demandait de ne pas l'en vouloir …**

**Ce n'est pas elle qui devait se faire pardonner. Mais lui et lui seul.**

**Il lui sourit****, soulagé qu'elle soit encore consciente. Il caressa délicatement sa joue, ceuillant quelques larmes.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard Bonten revint avec un médecin. ****Il vit ces deux personnes s'enlacer avec force, il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ces deux personnes s'était sauvés de la mort et la solitude… Ensemble.**

**Fin**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et voilà ! J'ai changé quelques trucs, peaufiné le rendant encore plus mature (et oui je grandis donc mon expression aussi ^o^), corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographes.

J'espère que sa nouvelle forme vous plaît !

Merci de m'avoir lue !!

Reviews ?


End file.
